One of a Kind Father
by Kairo833
Summary: A Father's Day one- shot placed during the original team era. Wally is determined to show Artemis what Father's Day should be like; Superman celebrates his first Father's Day with Conner.


**A/N: Hey, lovely readers! I want to thank you for reading my short story! This is my first ever fanfic, so in your reviews (if you are so kind as to review) please be honest but not too harsh :) This takes place after Auld Acquaintance, so before the whole time skip thing. It's the original team, minus Aqualad, because, I'm just going to say he was in Atlantis doing some mermany stuff that a merman would do. So yeah, sorry to all you Aqualad fans. Any way, I'll let you get on to the story! Enjoy!**

The Team dispersed in Mount Justice after having a meeting with Batman. Their mission had been simple, and after a little critiquing, Batman let them go for the day. "So, Conner," Robin ran to catch up with Superboy. "how are you spending your Father's Day?" Superboy shrugged. "Superman says he has someone he wants me to meet, a reporter. Is that really what he does for fun, interviews with the press?" "It depends on the reporter," Robin replied, snickering. "I think you'll like her."

"Ready Raquel?" M'gann asked with a bubbly grin. "Let's go girl!" Rocket replied, and the two made their way to the zeta tubes. "Where are you guys headed?" Wally called after them.

"Father's Day isn't really a Martian holiday, and Raquel doesn't have any plans, so we're going to the mall!" M'gann answered, excitedly.

"Ah, sounds like fun..." he lied. He turned to Artemis. "What about you? Any big plans for the day?"

Artemis smirked. "Father's day was never really celebrated in my house. You can probably imagine why."  
Wally had an idea. "Why don't you hang out with me and my dad today? I can show you how Father's Day is supposed to be celebrated."

"Wally, I don't want to interfere in you and your dad's plans-"

"Please, Arty, he won't mind. I promise it will be fun. And there'll be lots of food!"

Artemis sighed. "How can I resist?"

"Great! I'll meet you back here at 4:00."

"Don't be late."

Wally sped to the zeta tube. "Me? Late? Don't be so harsh."

"Recognized: Kid Flash- B03."

A split second later he was back at Artemis' side, kissed her cheek, then disappeared in the zeta beam.

oOo

Superboy stood awkwardly outside Bibbo's Diner in civilian clothes waiting for Clark Kent. He saw him coming up the sidewalk. "Sorry, son. Not quite as fast when I'm not using a cape." Clark smiled a little, as did Conner, but only because he used the word 'son'. They sat down at a booth. Clark ordered a burger, baked potato, chicken salad, and apple pie. Conner ordered a pizza and a milkshake. "Not hungry today?" Clark asked with a smile. "I actually ate lunch before I came." Conner replied. "Although there's hardly any food left at the cave when Wally's around."

"How _is_ your team going?" Clark asked. "It seems you're really getting a handle on your missions."

"It's helped to have someone to show me," Conner looked directly at him and smiled, "how to use my strength."

oOo

Robin finished some typing on the Mount Justice computer, then shut the system down. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and prepared to leave. Just then he heard a voice from farther down the corridor. He walked down the hall and stopped. He could hear Zatanna chanting from inside her room. He knocked softly and called, "Zee?"

Her soft voice stopped, and a moment later the door opened. "Sorry, I didn't know any one was still here." she said quietly. Robin peeked over her shoulder and saw several spell books sitting on her bed. "What are you up to?" he asked, although he already knew the answer. She looked at him nervously. "I was trying out some new spells. I thought maybe I could find a way to... If there was some way I could release..." she couldn't go on and started to sob, emotionally strained from her task. Robin pulled her into a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder. "Its okay, Zee; it's going to be alright," he consoled her. "We'll get him back. Don't worry."

"I miss him," Zatanna sniffed.

"I know," Robin whispered, still hugging her. "I know."

oOo

"Are you sure about this?" Artemis called to Wally, who was sitting next to her on the roller coaster 'Superman: escape from Krypton' at Six Flags. They had already been on it three times. "Don't worry, babe," Wally yelled as the cars started moving forward again. "Only 23 more times till we break our record from last year!" "How fast is this thing?" she asked, though her voice was barely audible through the clanging and clinking of the steel coaster. "100 miles per hour," Rudolph West replied. "It's the one time I experience how Wally feels every day!" he laughed and Wally leaned back, whispering to Artemis, "I just told him this is how fast I feel, but really, I feel like I'm riding in a stroller." Artemis laughed as they flew down the 415 foot- tall hill.

oOo

The pair walked down the street of Metropolis until they reached the Daily Planet. "This is where I work," Clark explained. "At least, where Clark Kent works." he smiled. Conner followed him into the building and into an elevator. They went to the top floor then stepped out onto a balcony so that they had a full view of Metropolis. Superman took off his jacket and glasses.

"What are you doing?" Conner asked in amazement as Clark revealed his Superman suit, throwing his civilian clothes to the side. "For this meeting we need to be Superman and Superboy." Conner smiled and took his own jacket off. Just then a beautiful brown haired woman stepped on to the balcony. "Hello, Lois," Superman greeted her with a warm smile. "I'd like you to meet Superboy. Superboy, this is Lois Lane." Lois held out her hand and Conner shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Superboy. I've heard so much about you." Conner smiled and glanced at Superman, "It's nice to meet you too, Lois." They chatted for a little while, Lois politely asking questions about Conner now and then. Though it was difficult to answer some of them, he was able to talk about his origin and life with some ease, and was relieved that she had not brought up the topic which he feared most to speak of. He had vowed not to think of it on this day, although it haunted him most days throughout the year.

Suddenly, a large object flew through the sky towards the three. Superman swept Lois and Conner off the balcony as the sphere shaped object collided with the Daily Planet. Superboy jumped to the ground to examine the robot while Superman carried Lois to safety. Superboy cautiously ran his fingers over the smooth robot. A moment later, four hatches opened and two sets of legs popped out of the sphere. It sat up and abruptly pinned Conner to the wall. A flash light began to scan over him, blinding his eyes for a moment.

Shaking himself, Conner growled and lunged at the robot, knocking it off the balcony and sending it towards the street below. Only a moment too late he realized the danger of throwing it to the street, but was relieved a second later when Superman appeared, carrying the heavy weight on his shoulders.

"Clear the area below!" he ordered, and Conner jumped down and began to herd people away from the scene. He carried a small girl to safety where her mother was waiting anxiously, only to be attacked by the robot a moment later. "What is this thing's problem?" He thought angrily, shoving it off of himself. He grabbed one of its spider- like legs and hurled it across the street. It hit a building with a large crash and Superman flew into it with an iron fist, causing it to partially explode. Conner ran with all his might and duplicated Superman's attack. "If only I had heat vision," he said to himself, but dismissed the thought a moment later when the heat from Superman's eyes split the robot in half. The rest of it self- destructed, leaving the core intact with a few buttons on it.

Conner looked at it curiously. "I wonder what the purpose of all this was..." he murmured, then pushed one of the buttons. Immediately, an envelope shot out of a slit. He grasped it and broke its seal.

_Son,_

_Just a present from one of your biggest fans. Keep in touch._

_Your loving father,_

_Lex_

What was left of the robot exploded a moment later, throwing Superboy to the ground and causing a few flames to spring up in the grass. Superman walked over with Lois. "A self-destructing robot," Superman said thoughtfully. "I wonder who sent it." Conner immediately tossed the envelope and note into the fire. The one thing he was determined not to think about. The one thing that could ruin his Father's Day. "Don't worry, Superboy, we'll figure out the meaning of this." Superman placed a hand on his shoulder. Conner already knew the meaning of it. It was a threat. But he didn't want to talk about it now. "Let's just enjoy the rest of our day." he smiled at Lois.

oOo

After the 23rd time on the Superman roller coaster Artemis thought she would pass out. Wally had been screaming like a none other, the first 13 times out of fright, the next 10 times just to annoy Artemis, and was now losing his voice. The smile on his dad's face looked like it had been plastered on by the wind. Artemis laughed when she looked at father and son's hair from the way it had been blown about. "What?" Mr. West asked, chuckling. "Does my hair look as bad as yours?"

Artemis laughed harder as she realized her ponytail had come out a dozen rounds ago. "This time," Wally instructed. "Let's yell something when we get to the top, just before we go down."

"Like what?" Artemis asked. "It's just a spur of the moment thing; what ever comes to mind." His dad answered, smiling. The ride started, and for the 24th time, Artemis' heart started to beat a little faster as the car climbed the hill. Then just before it released, she and her two companions yelled,

"I LOVE BURGER KING!

"EUREKA!"

"FOR NARNIA!"

"Really, Dad? 'Eureka'?"

oOo

"I'm sorry I kept you grounded today," Superboy chuckled as they dropped Lois to her apartment. "Flying didn't come in the genes." "That's perfectly fine," Lois smiled and placed her small hand on his arm. "It was wonderful to spend time with the both of you, even if we had to walk. And don't worry about the little robot interruption; I'm used to things like that." She smiled affectionately at Superman and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You two have a nice evening; happy Father's Day!" she said before closing the door.

"All in all, it was a pretty relaxing day." Superman said. Conner smiled at him. "I like her."

"So do I," Superman replied. "and not just because she doesn't recognize me when I have glasses on!" The two laughed as they approached the Metropolis zeta tube. "I'll see you tomorrow at training." Superman shook his son's hand. The zeta computer announced, "Recognized: Superboy- B04."

"Happy Father's Day, Dad," Conner said before disappearing into the zeta beam.

oOo

The trio of roller coaster conquerors walked to the nearest hot dog stand at Six Flags. "How can you even think of eating?" asked Artemis, whose organs were still out of place. "Hey, I just went for 2 hours only eating 3 granola bars. I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra." His Dad's face fell. "Um, we're fresh out of zebra."

"Any antelope?"

"Uh-uh."

"Hippo?"

"Nope."

"I guess I'll just have to settle for 8 hot dogs then," Wally sighed as Artemis looked at the two in bewilderment. "Lion King was his favorite movie as a kid," Mr. West explained. "Ah, never seen it." Artemis said.

"_What?" _Wally spun around and looked at Artemis in amazement. "You've never seen The Lion King? How did you survive your childhood?"

"Villainous assassin father, remember?" she whispered. "We are so watching it when we get back to my house tonight." He said, looking to his dad. "Sounds fine with me," Mr. West consented. Artemis smiled. "Thank you so much for letting me in on your Father's Day. It means a lot to me." Wally's dad put an affectionate arm around her shoulder. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

oOo

"Bruce and I are going to see a rerun of The Mark of Zorro tonight." Dick said out loud.

Silence.

"The flowers I brought are zinnias. I remember they're Mom's favorite."

More silence.

He could feel his chest getting heavier, and with each breath less air was coming into his lungs. His eyes began to sting.

"I remember our last Father's Day. We-" his voice lurched.

He swallowed.

"We played baseball with the other dads. I sucked." He laughed a little and sniffed. "You told me to stick to acrobatics. That's what I was best at." His voice was getting softer with each word, and was now barely above a whisper. "I was good at it because you taught me." He was kneeling on the ground; the grave yard was motionless.

"Thank you, Dad, for what you taught me. I only wish you could be here to see how it's helped me." He couldn't feel the streams of tears on his face, but his head and heart were pounding in agony. He lay on the grass and shut his watery blue eyes. He drew in a shaky breath. "Happy Father's day, Dad." He barely managed to say without choking. "I miss you."

**Hehe, so I totally love Dick Grayson and I hope that last bit did him some justice. I'm still pretty new to writing though I've enjoyed it all my life, so hopefully that didn't come across as too cheesy.**** So please tell me what you think! And you don't have to comment on the incredibly long author's note at the end. **

**Wish all your dads a Happy Father's Day and make sure to tell them how amazing they are! Because even though they mess up, they love and take care of you :) Thanks for reading!**

**~Kairo 3**


End file.
